Dissemination is a central part of the work carried out by the Harvard Center for the Global Demography of Aging. The Center will create four types of outputs: methodological tools, research findings, papers outlining policy implications, and datasets. By producing a wide range of outputs that are accessible to a variety of audiences, we expect that Harvard will continue to be an important international resource center for research on global aging. We expect to address our results to researchers, policy makers, the media, and the public. The Center will disseminate its work via its website, working papers, workshops and conferences, publication of papers from the conferences, press releases, a seminar series, and data dissemination through the Harvard IQSS Dataverse Network. By tailoring the method of communication to the product being disseminated and the target audience, we aim to maximize impact.